group_fanon_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Teambeifong/Fire Nation Royal Family
In my opinion, the Fire Nation Royal Family is the most complex family in Avatar. Speaking of opinions, this whole blog is an opinion, so please don't be offended by anything I say, but I'd love to hear differing points of views. With the Search, ''the Royal Family got a little chaotic (which I am painfully reminded of everytime I see the family tree). So let's go back and review all the known family members, shall we? '''Sozin: '''The forefather of evil in the family, I really see no excuse for him. Some could argue he felt the need to do something memorable to outshine his Avatar friend, but surely he could've done something better than world domination? I do like the idea of his friendship with Roku, and his final moments of regret before his death. '''Azulon': He's more lovable than his father, as it's clear he loves Iroh. Of course, he's still a jerk for plenty of actions-wiping out waterbenders, forcing Ursa to marry Ozai, to name a few. I'd like to know why he favored Iroh over Ozai, because many people seem to be thinking he blatantly did so. Iroh: My favorite Fire Nation character, Iroh is an old, wise tea-loving kickass guy. Unfortunately, the kickass part was missing in his appearance in Legend of Korra (though I understand the reason). He's certainly not perfect, but he was probably the best in this list when it came to family. He wasn't able to help much with the family problems as a high ranking general, but he handled it pretty well considering how little help he could give. Ozai: I'm horrified how much allowance people are giving him because "Ursa wrote the letter." Remember when he wanted to throw Zuko out as an infant? And when Zuko supposedly killed Aang, Ozai favored him above Azula? The letter was just a stupid excuse to mistreat his kids.' '''One of my favorite quotes by a Wiki user: ''I don't care who did what in the comics.How could you possibly condone Ozai's behavior? No stupid thing Ursa did could make Ozai not a monster Ursa: '''I know there's been a lot of hate for her, but she still doesn't deserve the "Worst Parent in Avatar" title for reasons stated above. A comment on Avatar Wiki recently changed my mind about her relationship with Azula. We have very little evidence that she neglected Azula, only scenes where we see her disciplining her. It's possible that Azula distanced herself from her mother after she formed a close bond with Ozai. Now, I still agree that Ursa favored Zuko, but who's to say she gave no love to Azula? I find it hard to believe the only affection she gave her was in sleep. Of course, I hate how she ran away from family, which is due to her relationship with Ikem, but I'll rant about it next... '''Ikem: '''Have you seen in romance novels the oh-the-heroine-loves-me-but-she's-forced-to-be-with-someone-else? Ikem is the epitome of that character. Sometimes, they rise above their title, but other times they end up being a bland character you're supposed to feel sorry for. Sound familiar? Ikem's the guy who decides to hide his girlfriend from her family out of LOVE, and runs away from his town in the first place out of LOVE. I'm fine with romance, but Ikem isn't exactly the best role model. If your girlfriend moves away, live the rest of your life in solitude? Not to mention he's a Gary Stu, because apparently he's never trained yet can easily take down several firebenders with a wooden prop '''Zuko: I know this wiki is evenly divided when it comes to Zuko. He did have some strong emotional moments, like in the Storm. He was supposed to be a jerk in Book One, so I get that he was a good villain there. However, it was incredibly frustrating watching him in the first half of Book Three. How many times does Bryke need to repeat that Zuko is conflicted with himself? He wasn't that bad as a kid, but he was selfish when it came to who needed his mother's attention. Azula: In the words of The Cage: We all love Azula And with good reason. From the end of Season One throughout Season Two, I didn't feel much sympathy for her. Not even when we saw she was generally neglected by her mother, because she was mostly annoying as a child. Yet she was such a talented, precise villain-not to mention you could tell she was young, which was even better because child prodigies are fascinating. You were supposed ''to hate her, supposed to feel so strong against her, and maybe even envy her abilities. And then in Season Three, Azula was pulling at your heartstrings-without giving up an ounce of her strength until the finale. When she did go down, I felt a mixture of satisfaction and pity; satisfied because I just couldn't forget all the things she did to our heroes, and that it was Katara who had taken her down. And there was pity, because earlier in that episode we had learned how deeply she felt towards her mother. That made the ''Search's'' job easier, right? We already felt the emotion between mother and child, so they didn't need to do much convincing that it was a heartfelt story. But no; in a hurry to wrap things up nicely, they make Azula run away without a reunion with Ursa. Well, I suppose that makes the ''Search ''tug at our hearts, but probably not in the way we wanted it to nor the way the writers intended. '''Kiyi: '''Bryke has made it pretty clear that she's the replacement sister to Zuko. I really wish they had at least given her more personality to the sweet, innocent angel she is. But overall, she doesn't have much purpose other than to show how Zuko can be kinder to a random stranger than his own sister. '''Honora: '''The unofficial fan name for Zuko's daughter, if you didn't know. There's not much to judge about her character, only that she likely has a strong relationship with her father. A lot of people want her to be like Azula, but personally I think she should have a few things that seperate her from her aunt. Maybe she'll be just as talented, but a different personality? What I think would be a shocker is if she was named after Azula-all the names people think for her are Honora, Ursa, and Ta Min. '''Iroh II': For me, he was generally likeable in Book One. He was willing to help, and his lousy battle planning can be attributed to Bryke's rush to finish the series. And he was a good firebender too, the best we'd seen in Legend of Korra at that time. When he went behind the President's back, I think he got a little more hate than he deserved. Yes, it was wrong, but he feels ties to the Fire Nation, which has ties with the Water Tribe. Though of course, any general that follows orders from a seventeen year old girl needs some restraining. Illah: Some of you might be wondering "Who's that?" She is the wife of Azulon, dead before he was. I mention her because she has potential, just like Ursa did. If Bryke was ever to do a story about her, they couldn't reuse the old story about a girl separated from her lover, which makes me even more excited at the idea of an Illah comic. Maybe she willingly went into the marriage, but learned to be the better parent? Maybe she was forced into marriage but grew to love Azulon? Or maybe ''she ''was the worst parent! So many possibilities....let's hope Bryke doesn't ruin them. Category:Blog posts